


Coming Out Denbrough

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris-centric, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Childhood Friends, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Epic Friendship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bill Denbrough comes out--with his sexuality, and his crush.Oneshot/drabble





	Coming Out Denbrough

Bill was going to do it. He had something to say. And Mike and Rich were gonna be the first to hear it, dammit, whether they wanted to or not. Seriously though. This was a really big thing... He was nervous, but he was still excited too. 

"Guys?"

Richie and Mike both looked up and at him. 

"There's, uh...s-someone I r-really like," he said, with only a little bit of his stutter. He was proud of that, especially for this moment. "Their name is S-Stan."

"Cool." said Richie with a shrug. 

Did they understand what Bill was trying to say? He continued. 

"Like...like-like." 

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Their last name is like like? Seriously?"

Richie, of course, smirked. "Stan Like Like."

"oh c'mON I'M gAY."

There was a silence. And then... 

"...nice." That was Richie.

Even though it was silly and dumb...it helped. Bill was less nervous. He loved his friends, and they loved and accepted him too. Now all he had to do was tell Stan. 

That brought the nerves back, heh. 


End file.
